


石像鬼与猩红热

by 18226794860



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 被设计用来杀人的生化武器极尽所能的拥抱脆弱的人，像是一个巨人拿起一根细针缝补布料。至少这一次缝补得很成功。





	石像鬼与猩红热

看完推上的同人图忍不住想来一发脆皮鸭文学，是喜闻乐见的暴君×里昂，嫩嫩的奶昂实在太好嗑了，话说写的这么天雷到底有什么资格自称文学啊_(:з」∠)_，黄暴逻辑死毁三观，一切为了干，大家慎点。

 

（一）石像鬼

 

我是安布雷拉一名特派专员。  
在浣熊市事情发生了一年多后，我被派遣到这里来执行回收任务。  
毕竟公司捅出了这么大的篓子，在财务崩溃濒临破产的情况下，能在一年后派出我这名干员已经是倾尽所有了，至于这次的回收任务很神秘，公司方面只要我回收一种被原病毒感染的名为Tyrant的原病体，他很好辨认，块头很大，穿着一身代表拘束的皮夹克，在限制他行动的同时也限制了一部分能力，而且大概率会直接来找我，因为他所执行的任务就是杀戮抹除一切有机生命。  
我出发前往浣熊市，街道上已经没有什么生命了，但是丧尸还在成群结队的乱晃，我的经验还算丰富，并没有惊动他们，警察局散发出一股腐朽和破败的味道，看样子大概也没什么活口了，听说这里一年多前还有警校刚毕业的警察被派来这里，真惨，他们估计都不知道发生了什么事就被腐朽的政权往枪口上推，我猜他们连死都不知道怎么死的。  
舔食者依然很烦人，就算没有食物，它们也能活很多很多年，我带了火焰喷射器，这种东西后坐力很大，一下子就可以把它们烤熟，样子很恶心，像烹调失败的大型牛蛙，我不想多看。  
依然没有见到Tyrant，尸体有很多，大多数腐烂了，有些丧尸也死去了，有的被子弹打穿了腿部的筋腱，我想这里应该有之前的幸存者曾经战斗过，在演播室，我拿到一张光洁的警员证。  
它只是落了一层薄灰，用手可以轻易擦净，相片上是一个非常年轻的男孩，看起来只有20多岁，名字是里昂·肯迪尼。  
一头修剪的整齐的金发和又亮又柔和的眼睛，他是个让人眼前一亮的男孩，我在思索他是否逃出了这里，亦或者已经变成了多数丧尸中的一员？  
不论如何，这已经不是我需要在意的了。  
我继续出发前往中庭。  
穿过几个过于安静的小房间，我开始觉得有些不对，这里连一只舔食者都没有，甚至一只丧尸都没有，安静的有些过分了，打个不恰当的比方，这些没有神智的生物好像被某个巨大的威胁震慑住了，像是老虎可以震慑方圆百里的野兽一样，以中庭为中心形成了一个安静到死寂的空白区。  
目标Tyrant也没有发起突然袭击。  
越接近大厅，我越能听到一种不甚清晰的呻吟。  
我的精神正在高度紧张，这种声音让我感到有些——额，肾上腺素全都冲向下身，模糊的带着哭腔的喘息，包括那种若有若无的水声和肉体撞击的声音，我实在不愿意也不敢往这方面想，难道这里会有一对情侣干柴烈火？  
这里的门都装了猫眼，我轻手轻脚的走上前，眼睛缓缓的贴向门缝，看到的场景我一辈子也不会忘记。  
目标Tyrant正在奸淫一个人类男人。  
那个男人的脸正对着我，一片潮红，他骑着Tyrant那个有他小胳膊粗的阳具，被强行第一压到底，他带着哭腔呻吟，柔韧的小穴吞下了整根阳物，Tyrant掌控着他的节奏，一下一下的操他的屁股，把玩着他的极限，不一会儿他就开始喷出稀薄的精液，甚至连射精的节奏都被掌控了，像失禁一样随着一次一次的插入流出一小滩白浊，我能看出他的大腿完全使不上力气，只能像个玩具一样被使用，被性侵，这样的性爱对一个人类来说太残忍了。  
我不知道该不该庆幸我的视力非常好，我的心脏快要停跳了，手指不自觉的摸向腰间的警员证，那是里昂·肯迪尼！  
Tyrant为什么会对一个需要被清除目标产生性欲？安布雷拉到底对他植入了什么样的基因？还是说这纯粹的只是本能的觉醒？  
我实在不清楚在这一年内到底发生了什么，但是我能看得出来，Tyrant游刃有余的操弄里昂，甚至已经熟悉了对方身体的每一个部分，腺体的位置，全身的每一处敏感点——这需要很长一段时间……他在轻松把里昂玩的射精之后才开始了他的正餐。  
他翻过里昂的大腿，把他压在地毯上，里昂高潮过后浑身无力，那两条白软的大腿挂在Tyrant粗壮的腰肢上，我简直不敢想象那样的腰和夸张的性器会怎样顶开里昂湿漉漉的括约肌。  
里昂急促的喘息着，眼睛湿透了，他之前就已经被操开的肠腔软的一塌糊涂，Tyrant压着他的腰，没费多少力气就插了进去，那个姿势已经压迫到了腺体，里昂哭叫着踢腿，唇角流出涎水，他一定不知道自己人类的求救语言在非人的Tyrant耳边只会是悦耳的催情剂，果不其然，Tyrant操的更用力了，他搂紧了里昂，浑身都是硬的像石头一样的肌肉，一声声沉闷的撞击让我都颤抖起来，里昂像是被网缚住的鱼，瘫软在强大生物的身下，连哭叫都变得微弱起来，随着那根泛着灰色的硕大阳具抽出，连我都可以轻易窥见里昂又红又肿的粘膜，听到他被抽送打断的急促的喘息，一下一下的撞击过于原始，你能想象那样的场景吗？一个怪物压着一个可怜的，没有任何反抗能力的人类男性奸淫，他甚至没有使出全力，就把脆弱的人类逼到绝望。  
我不知道我现在该不该打断这个，我难以挪开眼睛，更难以启齿的是我甚至硬了起来，里昂的身体太诱人了，我现在的脑子里全是他的呻吟，以及他骑乘时胸膛上两颗红肿的乳头，甚至还带着牙印……我敢对天发誓，对耶稣发誓我并非同性恋，但是我无法移开目光。  
渐渐的我开始注意到Tyrant从头到尾都没有射精，这就有些奇怪了，感染了病毒原病体应该会把繁殖提上高目标，我继续仔细看，Tyrant的阴茎底部被套上了一个黑色的圆环，这应该可以阻止他射精。  
我一下子就开始可怜里昂，Tyrant或许还有繁殖的欲望，但是却因为无法射精一直折磨这个可怜的人类，或许里昂就是因为这个原因才活下来的？Tyrant把他当成了母本？  
正当我这样想时，Tyrant把里昂抱了起来，放到沙发上，潮湿的液体从里昂被撞的发红的臀缝中流出来，里昂抽噎着，几乎本能的张开双腿，继续接受奸淫。  
这个没有意识禽兽，他或许只是想换个姿势继续而已，我可以再看一会儿——我在心里这样想。  
下一秒钟，我感觉到一股劲风袭到了我的脸上。  
我挨了重重一拳，感觉整个脸颊都要碎掉，我感觉我的腰上又是一阵风，Tyrant发现了，像是一只被侵犯领地的雄狮一样，他正准备迅速结果我。  
我弹了起来，狼狈的逃跑，从包中找出武器，一边跑一边开枪，无论我是否打中，Tyrant的速度丝毫没有减少，仅仅是跑了几圈，我就感觉快要精疲力尽，该死的安布雷拉！他们从来没有告诉我这个大怪物这么难缠。  
我的包被勾着飞了出去，里面那些榴弹和闪光弹散了一地，我的大脑都放空了，正在我快要被追上的一个，我听到有人大喊趴倒。  
我格外的相信那个声音，就地趴下，不管身后追着我的是什么。  
一阵强光突然闪过来，我身后砰然有力的脚步声停了一下，然后是一阵爆炸，几乎就在我的裤腿边停了下来，那是榴弹，光停的时候我转头看身后的情况。  
Tyrant像是一个石像鬼一样竖在原地，强光让他玻璃一样的眼睛泛白，炸弹炸开了他一小层树皮一样坚韧的皮肤，他正迅速恢复。但他似乎从一个志得意满的追猎者变得有些茫然，他想不到里昂会对他开榴弹。  
那个实习警察晃晃悠悠的站起来，很高兴他没有忘记警校里学的那些东西，他艰难的扶着自己的大腿，不着寸缕，金发向四个方向乱翘，他对我喊道快跑。  
Tyrant的眼睛盯上了我，一瞬间我在他无机质的瞳孔里看到了类似于愤怒的情绪，他大理石一样的脸庞变得狰狞，这不科学——安布雷拉表示Tyrant不会有任何情绪，这超出了他们的研究范围。而现在Tyrant盯着我，如同我是一个恶毒的巫婆打碎了他的梦境，夺走了他的一切。  
他开始不顾一切的攻击我，追杀我，黑夹克泛着一层寒冷的光。  
我被追得疲于奔命。  
只要我停下，哪怕有两分钟，就会有沉重得像擂鼓一样的脚步声追过来，我曾经志得意满的觉得自己肯定能回收Tyrant，而现在自保都变得困难。  
好在我和里昂会合了，里昂好像对这里的一切都很熟悉，他从一个陈旧的货箱里翻出了一套衣服，他尴尬的看了我一眼，然后迅速的套上了裤子。  
“我是里昂，”他的嗓子有点发哑，迅速的做了个自我介绍：“我们不能停下，也不能像无头苍蝇一样乱窜，我们要到地下室，通过铁轨离开浣熊市。”  
我有一种窥探他人隐私后被发现的尴尬，我说：“或许我们可以不通过铁轨，所有能够远行的火车都腐烂了，我们也不一定能给电轨通电，我是一个直升机驾驶员，如果进到你的地下室，可以离开警察局的话，我们就可以通过直升机逃走。”  
真可笑，一个小时前我还是被寄予重望的特派专员，现在却狼狈鼠窜。  
里昂有些心不在焉，我告诉他Tyrant被某种生物特质困在警察局，他明显放松了下来，他对我点了点头，告诉我接下来的过程会很艰难很艰难。  
他没说错，Tyrant已经接近疯狂了，他正在四处扫荡，一次一次的击碎墙壁冲出来，我不知道他究竟是更想拧断我这个入侵者的脖子还是抓回里昂，或许两者皆有之，但是他显然不能两头兼顾，我坚信我们对他是有智商上的碾压的，通过这个我们还是进入了下水道，逃到了保护伞公司的旧部。  
“直升机降落在这里吗？”里昂问我。  
“是的，我把它停在顶层。”现在我们只要上去就可以离开这个鬼地方了。

 

（二）第二形态  
当这个特工窜出来的时候，我几乎想都没想就帮助了他。  
不为什么，只是因为他是我的同胞，一年前的噩梦把我带到了浣熊市，到现在我都没想明白我为什么会遭遇这些，我刚刚毕业被调来这座旅游城市，只想成为一名普通的小警察，结果上班的第一天，Tyrant就追上了我。  
我……我并不太想谈论之后发生的事情，或许在安全出去以后我也不想谈。  
安布雷拉公司很安静，一片死寂，很讽刺的是刚刚通电，人工智能系统就开始运转，机械的女声提醒我权限不足，无法进入，但是这里哪怕一个工作人员都没有了。  
特工告诉我他把直升机停在这座城市最具标志性的建筑顶层，这真是一个失败的选择，我们要么提升权限坐电梯到达顶层，要么从外面的钢筋上爬上去。  
我总觉得事情不会那么简单，这是一种预感，特工认为Tyrant不会有最基础的判断能力和智商，然而他不如我了解Tyrant，当初抓我的时候Tyrant像一只抓老鼠的猫，他利用地形突然袭击我，或者是通过脚步迷惑我，最后抓住我时我被强奸了大概一年……我甚至得不到准确的时间，所以这段日子格外漫长。  
我还是选择相信特工，因为我没有任何选择的余地了。  
我们找到了大多数员工的工作证，合成了一张高权限卡，一路杀到了电梯，电梯还是通电状态，只需要30多秒我们就可以到达顶层……太过顺利了？我不敢多想。  
特工认为Tyrant会被某种生物特质困在警察局，但愿这是真的。  
电梯行进了一半就卡住不动了，楼梯里有太多僵尸，我们只能试图爬上去，铜管外面的漆皮还没有锈蚀，凭着那些专业的攀爬工具还不算太艰难，我们已经能看到直升飞机雪白的外壳，螺旋桨安静的垂在夜幕之下。  
顶层是复合玻璃——我实在搞不懂安布雷拉为什么会采用这样的设计，恐高症的人最好一眼都不要看脚下，但是我不在乎，一年内我从未有如此一刻这么高兴过，经过痛苦而漫长的梦魇，我终于能够脱离这里了。  
我们推开透明玻璃门的那一刹那，熟悉的梦魇又回来了，一个黑红交加的身影像是迫击炮一样冲来，如同烟头烫破一层薄纸一样迅速的击毁了玻璃，速度快的让人无法看清他的身影。  
一开始我以为是别的生化武器，两三秒之后，我意识到那是Tyrant。  
另一种形态的Tyrant。

 

（三）猩红热  
Tyrant第二形态像是梦境最深处的火焰，他已经完全褪去了皮衣的束缚，他的力量毫无拘束的爆发，他是盛怒的火山。  
“怎么会，为什么他知道我们会来顶层？”特派专业完全茫然了，不合事理的地方太多了。  
里昂拿枪的手已经在颤抖，对此他也毫无办法，他能做的只是像几个小时前一样高喊快跑，他没见过这样的Tyrant，直升机已经近在眼前了。  
Tyrant接近直升机的速度比他们更快，这只钢铁的巨鸟吸引了他的注意，他将手掌覆盖在螺旋桨上，一点一点的用病毒所带来的力量摧毁它，巨大的复合金属材质在这种近乎于神能怪力之下分崩离析，随着一声巨响，Tyrant重重地投掷出安，螺旋桨砸破玻璃和下一层的天花板，一层一层的砸下去。  
“他想徒手拆钢铁吗？”专员愣住了，这种画面是人类无法想象的，Tyrant胳膊上分化出了几张巨口，拼命的噬咬钢铁，丝毫不管能不能被消化，这种生物只会在上帝的噩梦中出现，同时那坚硬的连子弹都无法洞穿的肌肤上，长出了几只畸形的怪眼，巨大而浑浊，里昂和专员的子弹都极其有限，只能缓慢的拉开距离，尽量打击要害，然而Tyrant很“聪明”，甚至称得上游刃有余，他在逐渐把专员逼向已经毁掉的直升机。  
里昂攻击Tyrant背后的巨眼，大喊着让专员离开危险的残骸，Tyrant丝毫不在意，他宁愿付出一只眼睛的代价，长着利齿的巨掌轻易的把专员拍到机舱里，里昂看到一部分肺部的血肉被那只巨掌吸食，然后这架已经无法起飞的直升机被再一次猛踹之后，晃晃悠悠的撞碎了玻璃，撞开了安布雷拉公司的标志，彻底坠毁在几十层高的楼下。  
火焰，警报声，爆炸声，浣熊市已经有一年没有这么热闹了。  
里昂崩溃的甩掉枪跑到碎裂的玻璃前，Tyrant绝对有自己的意识，或者说有智慧，他是在报复这个突然出现的人，任由他们两个跑到安布雷拉的最高层，然后把入侵者打的半死然后又让他被烧得一干二净，像是撒旦把耶和华丢进地狱里。  
所有的希望都已经洇灭了，里昂甚至能感觉到扑腾的热浪穿过几十米的高空烧到自己的脸上，他有种从此处一跃而下的冲动，但他知道没有用，在这一年内无论他怎么自杀，Tyrant都有治好他的能力，修复致命的刀伤和休克性失血——太多太多了，里昂猜想一部分的病毒已经进入了他的身体，他早就开始和浣熊市一起腐烂。  
里昂站起来，迷茫的看着着沉默的Tyrant，Tyrant已经从战斗形态中退化，皮肤上那些鲜红的脉络逐渐消失，巨眼开始萎缩，他迈着沉重的、缓慢的步伐走近这片黑压压天幕下唯一的人类，里昂站在废墟、火焰和鲜血之间，像个不知所从的邻家男孩。  
等到那双巨手抚摸警员柔软的金色发顶的时候，Tyrant已经恢复了一开始的样子，能够毁灭整栋大楼的怪力依旧在他的手掌间，里昂却没有受到任何伤害。  
Tyrant一开始只是个普通的实验体，或许是个有家庭的人类，安布雷拉只是毁掉了他的大脑，把他变成了一个杀戮的机器，推进混沌而罪恶的血池。  
世界已经黑暗了，是否遵循本能还重要吗？他反复执行他的杀戮任务，直到年轻的，嘴上奶气还没干的小警察浇灭飞机的火焰，来自救赎的光芒终于照到了浣熊市警局最黑暗的地方。  
里昂的眼睛里开始有泪光，他重重的推Tyrant，大块头被他推到后退，更像是一种沉默的示好。  
“为什么你要毁掉我？为什么？”里昂愤怒的抽噎着，牙齿咬的死紧，他只想发泄，但是他什么也发泄不了，他连他自己都杀不死。  
“我来想想看，你的任务太无聊了吗？需要一个不会被弄坏的玩具？我是个玩具吗，Tyrant？”  
Tyrant默许里昂把他推到地上。  
“说话呀？还是说他们没有给你说话的能力？你听的懂我在说什么的对吧……”里昂发疯一样拽掉自己的上衣，快速解开皮带，脱下裤子，充满弹性的布料在接触到柔软的臀丘时发出一声脆响：“还是说你只想要一个玩不坏的婊子？嗯？”  
他急切的把手指塞到潮湿的屁股缝里搅了两下，Tyrant调教过他太多次，他的身体早就习惯了，即使在这样不堪的情况下，湿漉漉的腔肉依然绞紧了每一个指节，顺从的吞下入侵物。  
里昂扶正那根脱离了束缚的阴茎，抬着腰缓缓的坐下去——还是太大了，绵软的肠肉艰难的被推向两边，熟悉的充盈感再度回到每一个细胞，里昂能感觉到自己越坐越深，情欲混杂着一种不知名的愤怒，他盯紧Tyrant平静的瞳孔。  
“我做什么对你而言都是一个笑话是吗？Tyrant，你不是最喜欢这样玩我，像吃一道开胃菜，你知道怎样能把我干的直接尿出来，你每次都这样做。”  
通常这个时候Tyrant的手指会压住他的腰，不容反抗也不容拒绝的用圆润的龟头压住他潮湿的腺体，狠狠的往上顶，直到毫无经验的小警官尖叫着高潮。  
但是这一次没有，Tyrant默许他的一切行为，不管里昂是否掐他的脖子或者愤怒的质问他，里昂可以任意的使用他，只要小警官是高兴的。  
但是里昂一点也不高兴，他肉乎乎的屁股一下下的坐下去，括约肌的边缘被撑得发白，粘膜被摩擦得发烫，过于激烈又润滑不足的动作只是在折磨他而已，里昂浑身的皮肤都太娇嫩了，和这个什么都死不透的世界一点都不搭。  
这绝对是一次烂到极点的性交。  
里昂继续抽噎着，他的腰又没力气了，愤怒过头之后就是恐惧，Tyrant的阴茎卡在那里不上不下，每一次动作都疼得像是要流血。Tyrant扶住他，用轻柔的频率慢慢操弄他，收拾他的烂摊子，温柔的把他送到高潮。  
Tyrant试着把额头和里昂抵在一起，里昂吸着鼻子扭开了头，但至少不再流眼泪了，Tyrant把他照顾得很好，疼痛开始逐渐消退，Tyrant再度掌控一切。  
被设计用来杀人的生化武器极尽所能的拥抱脆弱的人，像是一个巨人拿起一根细针缝补布料。  
至少这一次缝补得很成功。

 

皮衣=拘束=阴茎环，这个梗是推上Killveous大佬的图，稍微借了一下hhhhh，第二形态之后暴君就可以射里昂一屁股了_(:з」∠)_  
还想要生化4的重置，还想要生化6的重置，卡婊你听见了吗啊啊


End file.
